Touchstone Of Ra (Nina)
by NinaChosenOne
Summary: What happens when Nina comes to the graduation? Will Fabina unit or will Mabian happen? DISCLAIMER: I own House of Anubis in my dreams but not in real life.
1. Chapter 1

**Fabian's P.O.V**

I tried to enjoy the prom, but with Eddie losing his Osirian powers, Nina not being here, and on top of it all Mara was Valedictorian!

I sat at a table and took out the Valedictorian metal from my pocket and played with it in my hands.

**Mara's P.O.V**

I saw Fabian sitting at a table holding my metal in his hands. _I still couldn't believe I won and he didn't. _

I walked over and sat in the chair next to him. He looked over at me and smiled, handing me the metal. I held it up in front of us.

"You should have it." I said holding the metal in front of his face.

"No, you deserved it!" He told me pushing my hands over to me. I looked in to his eyes, I've always liked him, but I never did or said anything because first I thought Joy liked him and then I thought Nina liked him and then Joy again.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I was standing in the back of the room in the dark. Prom was going on, and I wanted to surprise Fabian, but I didn't want anyone else to spot me before he did.

I looked around the room for a sign of Fabian.

I finally found him sitting next to Mara who was holding up a metal and talking.

I started walking over to them when something stopped me, Mara lends in and she and Fabian kissed. Tears filled my eyes and I ran to my left to a dark table. I started crying. I looked back up to see a dark skinned girl with black hair break up the kiss and say "Let's Celebrate!" I hurriedly ran to Anubis House.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eddies P.O.V**

I finally got Patricia to agree to dance with me. We were still dancing when I got pushed in to her. Patricia and I fell down.

I looked at the person who pushed me, and saw long dirty blond hair flowing to the door.

I looked over at Patricia who had already had stood up with a mad look on her face. I stood up facing her.

"I told you, you are no good at dancing, Slime ball!" She told me, saying dancing like 'daunce' because of her accent.

"May be I'm just _falling _for you again, Yacker!" I joked. She rolled her eyes angrily, but knowing Patricia I know she just wanted to laugh.

"Yacker, do you think that was Nina?" I asked pointing at the door.

She laughed "No way! She's in America." Patricia exclaimed, but I didn't know for sure she was right.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I sat in my old room, crying. I kept imaging Fabian and Mara kissing. _Since when did they like each other?_

I lay on my old bed not knowing whose it was now. I cried myself to sleep.

-2 Hours Later-

I was being shaken awake by the girl with the dark hair and skin I saw at the prom.

"Umm…who…I'm…why?" She said. I stood up.

"Oh is this your bed?" I asked I sounded so dumb.

"Yeah…who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm Nina. This used to be my b-" I got rudely interrupted.

"Oh you're the Chosen One!" She said "Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked her still having no idea who she was.

"I'm in Sibuna. Oh I'm KT. I'm new" she said.

"Hi, it is nice to meeting you. I'll let you have your room back." I said before leaving. I walked in to Common Room to wait for everyone to come back; it seemed like only KT, Trudy, and of course Victor where home. Trudy was in the kitchen and was the first one to welcome me back. Victor and I spoke on the phone so he didn't really care.

I sat on the couch and grabbed my book out of my bag.

I got to page number 93 when Alfie walked in. _He was most likely looking for food. _"Nina! I can't believe you're here!" Alfie yelled happily. I ran over and gave him a big hug. Then I saw a girl with red hair standing behind him. "Hey, I'm Nina." I told her. "Hello, I am Willow told me about you. It's nice to finally meet you!" She said to me. "Nice to meet you too, Willow. Are you and Alfie going out?" "Yeah! Oh my god! Are you staying here in Anubis House? This would be like a slumber party!" She said, talking **really **fast. "Yes, I'm staying here before everyone leaves." I hear the door open and turned to see who it was. The rest of the house except for Mara and Fabian walked in. "Nina!" Patricia and Joy said in surprised voices as they ran over and hugged me. "I can't believe your back!" said Eddie joining the hug. "A little late. Don't you think?" Jerome Asked. "Better late than never!" I told him. The door opened again and Fabian and Mara came in holding hands.

**Sorry to leave you like this but I had to get ready to go out and eat **

**-** **NinaChosenOne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie's P.O.V**

When Mara and Fabian walked in holding hands, a couple things where clear. One was that Fabian and Mara where defiantly a couple. And the other was that Nina was jealous.

"Um. Why don't we go eat that buffet Trudy made, before Alfie eats it all? " I said jokingly, trying to get everyone out so they can talk.

"Yeah, why don't we do that?" Joy asked pulling Jerome out of the room fallowing Eddie and Patricia.

**Fabian's P.O.V**

"Nina! You're here!" Mara said hugging Nina. I couldn't move.

_Nina's here! _That kept repeating in my head _Nina's here._

"Yeah, I missed everyone to much to stay away." Nina said smiling. Mara looked at Nina then at me.

"I'm going to eat. See you guys." Mara said before kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

I felt my face getting warm and knew I was blushing.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I smiled at Fabian. He always looked cute when he was blushing.

"Fabes! I've missed you **so **much!" I said giving him a very tight hug.

"I've missed you too. I was starting to think where never coming back!" He said. It didn't seem like we were ever going to let go.

"Um…Fabian…Nina is you two going to eat?" Mara asked, making Fabian and I quickly separate apart and blush. We walked in to the dining room and ate with the others. I sat at the head of the table with Fabian to my left and Mara next to him.

**Who should Fabian date the girl to his left or the girl to his right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this took so long I'll try to get the next chapters out faster.**

**Fabian's P.O.V**

It was very awkward sitting next to Nina and Mara. Most of the time we would ask Nina a question like: _What did you do while you were away? _ Or _Meet anyone new in America? _And she would give a short answer. After dinner I went to my room to play guitar. There was a knock at the door but I didn't hear it.

"Fabes I almost-" Nina said as I hurriedly put my guitar on its stand witch interrupted Nina.

"Sorry, what is it, Neens?" I asked her.

"Oh, I almost forgot I got you a gift." She said pulling out a box wrapped in shiny blue paper.

She handed it to me; I opened it and saw it was a picture of me and her, which Amber must have taken when we weren't looking.

"Thanks Nina, I love it!" I told her.

"It's nothing; it's just one of the ones Amber gave me." Nina said with that beautiful smile on her face.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything." I told her looking around the room for something to give her.

"It's okay, I'm here! What can be better than that?" She said, her smile getting bigger.

"Yeah, but I'm still going to get you something" I promised.

"Okay, if you really need to." Nina gave in.

"It's 10 O' clock, you have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop." Victor said as he always does.

**Nina's P.O.V**

I walked upstairs, but when I walked into the room both KT and Wallow where gone. I lay on my bed thinking: _Maybe there still getting ready for bed. _I heard the door open and turned to face it. I saw Joy, KT, Patricia, and Wallow pushing Mara into the room. I gave her a puzzled look, but she just shrug. Ten we heard the door lock and we both ran over trying to open it. After about 5 minutes we both stopped. I walked over and sat on my bed, and Mara sat on KT's bed.

"Um. Why do you think they did that?" I asked awkwardly.

"I don't know. They all just came in and pulled me out of my room into this room. When I asked why no one answered." She said answering my question.

"Hm. What should we do?" I asked still wondering why they did that.

"I don't know." She said thinking. "Want to play truth or dare?" she said with wide eyes and a smirk on her face.

"Sure. You go first." I told her confused. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She answered.

"I dare you to read KT's dairy." I said pointing under where she was sitting. She stood up and lifts up the mattress where she saw a small gray book. She picked up the book and looked at it.

"Are you sure we should read this?" She said reading the words 'KEEP OUT'.

"Well, how bad could it be?" I said gesturing her to come here.

She sat next to me and opened the dairy to a random page in the front.

"Dear Diary." She read out loud. "Today is my 3rd day at Anubis House. I really like Eddie, he's cool and nice, but I think Patricia hates me." She continued.

We both shared a surprised look.

"Wow, I can get the Patricia part, but Eddie?" I said and couldn't help laughing.

Mara closed the book and put it back in the hiding place. Then she sat on the bed facing me.

"It's your turn now." She said with the same smirk on her face.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"I pick truth." I said not knowing what she had thought of.

"Okay, do you still like Fabian?" She asked her smirk getting bigger

I started to blush. _I did still like Fabian, but I couldn't tell her that. She would hate me!_

"Um. No, anyway you and he are together." I partly lied.

She looked surprised, but then she lay on KT's bed.

"I'm getting tired. How long do you think I'll be in here?" She asked.

"I don't know, but it may be all night." I said, remembering the Sibuna meeting

"What should I do?" She said with a sad look on her face.

"They were the ones who locked you in, the least they can do is let you sleep in there bed." I said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right. Well I'm going to sleep, good night Nina." She said pulling on the covers.

"Good night." I replied before turning off the lights and going to bed.

**Patricia's P.O.V**

After locking Mara in Wallow, KT, and Nina's room, we all went to Mara, Joy, and my rooms. Joy and I sat on my bed and KT and Wallow sat on Mara's bed.

"This is going to be very awkward with Nina, Mara, and Fabian. " I told everyone.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about it?" Joy asked.

"I don't think we should do anything. Messing with fate is very bad!" Wallow said sounding like a hippy.

"Well, we have to find out who Fabian likes first. Then, we will get them together." I said hating how lovey-dovey I was sounding.

"Well, if we're going to find out who he likes, we'll need the guys' help." KT said.

"Yeah, and If we're going to get them together we'll need someone who's done this before." Joy Said with a smirk on her face.

We planned to get Eddie, Alfie, and Jerome after school to plan how to get Fabian to confess who he likes. Then we would try to get "Someone" to help us.

It was getting late so we all went back to get Mara, but when we unlocked the door and went in we saw Mara was asleep. We decided that Mara, Nina, and Wallow will sleep in there, and KT would sleep on Mara's bed in me and Joy's room tonight.


End file.
